Sueños de anhelo
by Claw-13
Summary: Los sueños revelan los más secretos deseos de cada uno de nosotros...por fin te tengo...solo soy yo ahora  -¿por qué ahora?  -porque ...yo...


Esta vez, sí, lo admito me excedí, se me salió por completo de las manos. Pero deben entenderme la falta de Ichiruki en el manga, me hace hacer este tipo de cosas. A si que culpen a Kubo tite de este fic.

ACLARACIÓN: NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO CREO ESTA HISTORIA CON EL FIN DE ALIMENTAR MIS DESEOS MÁS OCULTOS, Y PARA DIVERTIRLOS A QUIENES LOS LEEN.

ADVERTENCIA: puede contener spoilers indirectos de la ultima saga del manga.

Ahora, ojála disfruten con la lectura…:s

-Espera… ¡para!-Gritó desesperado, todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, solo una borrosa silueta se presentaba ante sus ojos, esta extraña aparición lo atormentaba hasta desesperación. No desaparecía ni se acercaba, era el juego de nunca acabar, y lo único que podía hacer era llamarla con fuerzas, pero con su mente y nada más.

-¡Tú!, ¡DETENTE!-Volvió a lanzar un grito estremecedor, con tal fuerza que lo llevó a la realidad fuera de aquel angustioso sueño. Se sentó en la cama apoyándose en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda limpiaba el sudor frío que corría por su frente, su respiración no cursaba con normalidad e incluso le faltaba el aire.

-un sueño…-volvió a recostarse mirando al techo intentando comprender el significado detrás de ese maldito sueño. Posó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta inexistente en su cabeza. Una vez más cerró sus ojos buscando los brazos de Morfeo, pero este no se dignaba a aparecer.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me buscas y luego te alejas? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-se cuestionaba, una y otra vez.

Ichigo había llevado un duro entrenamiento durante estos últimos meses, sus habilidades habían mejorado de forma considerable, la mayoría de ellas estaban en un alto nivel y casi tenía lo que necesitaba para que Tenza Zangetsu volviera a él, y con ello la oportunidad de vengar a sus amigos y buscar una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Otra vez sería él quien protegiera a sus compañeros y no ellos que lo protegieran a él, como siempre debió ser.

Pero ese sueño volvió a atormentarlo y con mayor fuerza.

-hasta cuando…-se preguntaba. Antes, al principio de esta perturbadora situación, pensaba que se trataba de su deseo por conseguir sus poderes de vuelta, sus ganas de ser poderoso nuevamente, de tener la capacidad de proteger a sus amigos, pero…

-Ha vuelto y es cada vez peor… ¿Por qué?- el mismo sueño se intensificaba conforme pasaban los días y sus fuerzas tenían mayor consistencia. Ahora la visión lo mostraba a sí mismo en un escenario parecido al infierno buscando desesperadamente a la sombra de sus sueños anteriores; en cuanto la ve, esta se aleja, sin tomar consideración de todo su desgaste la persigue desesperado y la llama hasta el cansancio hasta que sus pasos se vuelve pequeños y su voz un susurro, en ese instante el fuego y las llamas lo absorben como si fuera arena movediza, quedando sin fuerzas para luchar ni por su propia vida, mientras su único anhelo se aleja sin remedio, perdiéndose en ese mismo instante en la absoluta oscuridad.

Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y la luz de la luna llena buscaba una explicación coherente, si le podía llamar así a sus problemas, a su actual situación. Cuando de pronto un peso cae a los pies de su cama, sobresaltado volvie sus ojos en dirección a sus pies. Sus ojos se dilataron de forma desmesurada, su boca no articuló palabra alguna y su corazón era el único que parecía estar agitado. Nunca pensó que podría ser precisamente ella.

-Ru…kia…-sus labios apenas susurraron su nombre

-ichi…go…-respondió sin mucha diferencia.

Sus ojos se cruzaron buscando las respuestas que tanto habían buscado, la luz de la luna hacía resplandecer aquellas miradas como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sin querer la oscuridad ocultaba los deseos secretos de anhelo y complicidad que nunca, ninguno de los dos, había sentido. Entre esos segundos Ichigo logró movilizar sus extremidades y caminó en dirección a la morena, sus cabellos estaban más oscuros y brillantes que hace unos meses atrás, también habían crecido un poco, pero no dejaba de tener esa forma tan particular, su altura era casi igual a la de antes, o eso pensó, pues él si había crecido y ahora se encontraban a la misma altura de siempre. Su tez seguía igual de blanca y mostraban la misma suavidad que antes. No dudaba que seguía siendo la misma shinigami de antes, tal vez más poderosa, sabía lo resuelta que era y sin duda había entrenado muy duro. Se posó a un metro de ella, frente a frente. Su corazón saltó de alegría, aunque no lo exteriorizaría. Ya nada faltaba, toda la angustia anterior se disipó, ¡cómo no lo había visto antes!, era su mirada, su rostro, su presencia, se sintió completo. Pero confundido ¿qué hacia ella aquí?

-Ichigo…será mejor que te detengas y ¡pronto!-le dijo seria con aquel atisbo de preocupación que él bien conocía.

-¿qué?, ¿detenerme? de qué-respondió sorprendido, no sabía a qué quería apuntar ni a qué se refería.

-no es el camino correcto… no puedes forzar las cosas. ¡Ellos te están utilizando!- dijo alterada mientras avanzaba un paso más cerca de él.

-pero si solo quieren ayudarme…me van a devolver mis poderes ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-comprendiendo por fin a lo que quería llegar la chica-además debo proteger a mis amigos, están siendo atacados…y ¡yo no puedo hacer nada!-dijo desesperado, recordando por los momentos que debió pasar.

-eso ya lo sé…pero estamos nosotros… ¿acaso no confías en tus compañeros?-pregunto intentando sacar una respuesta lógica al actuar del peli naranjo.

-sí confío… ¿sabes lo angustioso que es ver a tus amigos en problemas sin poder mover un dedo para ayudarlos?-dejo frunciendo su ceño y transmitiendo toda su preocupación-quiero volver a tener la capacidad de protegerlos a todos…-se sinceró, decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer.

-si se a lo que te refieres…-mientras por la mente de la shinigami pasaban la imágenes de las luchas por el honor de Kaien e Ichigo, mescladas con las batallas de su rescate en la sociedad de las almas, su corazón se sobrecogió-quieres pelear de nuevo… creí que deseabas tener tu vida normal- dijo en un tono muy bajo y serio, en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que quería su compañero.

-en eso te equivocas, Rukia- replico serio.

-solo…aléjate de ellos, no son lo que piensas…ellos…-intentó persuadirlo , sin dejarse influenciar por la terquedad del chico

-¡no me importa!-la interrumpió de forma abrupta, dejando ver su lado irracional e inflexible- quiero volver a ser quien era, poder proteger y ser útil en algo- le respondió alterado.

-Ichigo… ¿tanto deseas las batallas?, eres un humano, puedes morir, nosotros estamos preparados para eso ya dejamos la vida terrenal una vez y nos convertimos en dioses de la muerte, tú no has llegado a ese estado. Debes vivir. No estás muerto, no apresures las cosas-dijo enfática, por más explicaciones que le diera no lo convencería, lo sabía, pero quería intentarlo. Su mayor deseo era sacarlo de ese sitio en donde entrenaba, un lugar que ella no conocía y no le daba muy buena espina.

-no son batallas lo que quiero…-dijo intentando transmitir lo que sentía tan dentro de sí.

-se cuanto deseas proteger a los otros…pero espera un poco más…confía en tus amigos, no te dejaremos solo…no te dejaría solo- se sinceró diciendo lo último en un pequeño susurro apenas audible, ladeando su cabeza para esquivar la mirada de su compañero.

Ichigo al oír estas últimas palabras, sintió un remesón en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer en cuenta que era ese algo que necesitaba y tantas veces buscaba con desesperación, ese algo que ponía todo su mundo de cabezas y que él tanto anhelaba, eso era, ya no tenía porque seguir buscando en su conciencia si lo que necesitaba estaba justo enfrente de él. Poco a poco se acercó a la chica y elevando sus manos las posó sobre los menudos hombros de la muchacha.

-te tengo…-dijo más para sí que para ella.

-¿eh?...-miró a Ichigo sacándola de su estupor, y devolviéndole una cara entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

-la verdad no es mi deseo de batallas…-respondió resuelto, sabía perfectamente que eso no iba con él, pero tenía ese deseo, necesitaba decírselo - solo deseaba ser yo mismo…solo sentirme yo mismo

-pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con…esto?-Rukia apunto las manos del chico sobre sus hombros

-pues…yo…-aunque estaba decidido aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo abiertamente-solo…soy como soy…ahora-se sonrojo más y más a cada palabra que salían de sus labios

-¿ahora?, y eso ¿Por qué?…- preguntó, un poco indecisa de hacerlo, pues tan pronto terminó la frase comenzó a sospechar lo que quería decir su amigo

-¡no lo hagas más difícil!-replicó al borde de los nervios-ahhg…-ladeo su cabeza e intentó no mirarla a los ojos.

-ichigo…yo-también ladeo su mirada. ¡Qué situación estaba viviendo! jamás pensó pasar por eso. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo un algo en su garganta la ahogaba, unas rebeldes palabras salieron sin que ella lo lograra controlar.

-te necesito-dijeron ambos a la vez, al tiempo que chocaban sus ojos.

-¿ehhh? …-se preguntaron otra vez de forma sincronizada.

"¡wa! De verdad echaba de menos esos ojos tan profundos" pensó el muchacho, parecían un universo completo, eran los únicos, que al verlos, lograban disipar sus dudas, las orbes violetas de la chica eran siempre un gran misterio que nunca se cansaría de investigar. Para ella la mirada de ichigo era tan apasionada, tan resplandeciente, reflejaban la determinación cuando se decidía a hacer cualquier cosa, le daban la fuerza y la confianza, la llenaba de energía, y siempre resultaba ser un agradable pasatiempo.

-Rukia…-retomando la frase anterior y acabando con lo que tenía que decir.

-no era necesario decirlo… ¿verdad?-interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa melancólica.

-creo que no…-le respondió, devolviendo esa sonrisa torcida, que tanto le gustaba.

Rukia sin poder evitar sus impulsos se aferró con sus dos manos a la pólera del chico, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él ocultando su rostro. Quería sentir el calor y los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo tranquilizador de estos, pese a su velocidad. Ichigo no pudo reaccionar ante la acción de la shinigami, lo sorprendió de tal manera que lo dejó inmóvil, ni sus pulmones lograban hacer su función normal, el único que parecía estar vivo era su corazón que brincaba con fuerza. Poco a poco el calor de la chica contra su cuerpo lo hizo reaccionar, y se sintió reconfortado, como nunca antes en este mundo. El olor de sus cabellos era incomparable, brisa de montañas mesclada con flores de Sakura. Sin meditarlo ni analizarlo dejó a su cuerpo reaccionar, sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por la cintura de la pelinegra, acariciando su fina espalda. Los minutos pasaban apaciblemente sin que se dieran cuenta del tiempo, los meses que habían pasado separados los había llenado de añoranza.

Poco a poco Rukia elevó sus manos a el cuello del peli naranjo, este ensimismado en sus pensamientos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el de la chica, no capto que su compañera había capturado su cuello, solo disfrutaba el estar cerca de ella. En esos mismos instantes la joven se preguntaba el por qué precisamente él la hacía actuar de esa forma, tan deliberada. Lo quería, ¡sí!, como un amigo. Pero solo él la hacía hacer locuras, romper reglas, desobedecer órdenes, burlar a sus propios compañeros, realizar estupideces de las peores. Él era el único que podía con una mirada consolarla, hacerla sentir especial, con él cambio su mundo, cambiaron juntos y su forma de ver la vida; "él es especial", pensó "él…"

-Ichigo…-lo llamó con su voz profunda, lo que sacó al joven de sus divagaciones y lo hicieron mirar en dirección de la chica. En ese instante Rukia capturó los labios del chico, fue un simple toque, un simple y cálido beso.

El ex shinigami quedó inmóvil, por su mente solo se cruzó el pensamiento de los suaves labios de la morena. La pelinegra descolgó sus brazos y ocultó su rostro fijando su mirada al suelo, roja por su atrevimiento, separándose de él en el acto. Mientras este en su fuero interno intentaba analizar lo que había sucedido. "Rukia…", pensó sin lograr articularlo.

-no…no creo que pueda verte más…está es la…última vez, por favor recuerda lo que te dije, recuerda mi advertencia- subió a la cama del chico, intentando salir pero…

-Espera…-Ichigo tomó la mano de la shinigami, evitando su escape, no dejaría que se fuera.

La tenue luz de la luna hicieron más brillante los ojos de la morena, ichigo la miró profundamente y directo sus misteriosas orbes, su alma estaba más alterada que nunca, tanto que no percibía lo que hacía. Una tierna sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelinegra al descubrir un intenso sonrojo en el rostro del chico, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza verlo en esa posición y con esa expresión tan tierna, cuando se percató del semblante tan alterado del chico se acercó y quedó otra vez frente a él.

-pareces un conejo…-le dijo divertida intentando romper la tensión- un Chappy de hecho…

-no te atrevas a compararme con ese animal…-desvió la mirada al suelo, mientras fruncía su ceño-enana…-dijo despacio posando nuevamente sus ojos en ella, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba la pequeña cabeza de la chica.

- tu padre y Urahara solo quieren lo mejor para ti. No te desesperes por tener todo de inmediato…-repuso seria.

-eso ya lo sé…-mencionó en un susurro.

-Ichigo…cada vez que estamos juntos un corazón nace entre los dos, y cada vez que me recuerdes y yo te recuerde ese corazón renace-dijo en una voz solemne-por eso nunca estamos solos-concluyo, pero la mirada triste de Ichigo continuaba mirándola perdida en su rostro, sin querer ella cayó en esos iris castaños, perdiéndose en ellos, estaban tan triste como él.

La conciencia del ex shinigami, lo abandonó dejándolo a su suerte, lo que permitió al cuerpo actuar con libertad. La melancolía lo inundó y su corazón se oprimió, por eso su cabeza viajo a la altura de la menuda mujer frente a él.

Al verlo tan cerca, su cordura huyó, dejándola a la deriva de los deseos de su alma, entonces tomó el rostro del muchacho y posó un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha. Ichigo ante el contactó vio como huían todas sus privaciones y conciencias, su cordura y su pudor, el cierre completo de su razón, dejando salir los deseos que antes no comprendía por completo, pero ahora…

Con un movimiento rápido, giró su faz capturando así los suaves labios la morena. Este contacto, distinto al primero, fue desbordante de pasión y deseo, sus bocas se abrían para recibir con mayor intensidad los avasalladores e imperiosos anhelos del otro que reclamaban cada vez más. Ni el cielo ni la tierra tenían su forma ni posición adecuada según sus mentes, nada tenía más sentido que estar con el otro, que besar los Delfos del otro. Las manos unidas inicialmente se separaron para rodear sus cuerpos, ella acaricio la ancha espalda de él hasta su cuello causando un delicioso escalofrío, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la morena, fue como si estuvieran unidos, como si fueran uno por unos instante. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperiosa se separaron, sin dejar de abrazarse.

Rukia sintió que ya no podía regresar, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, nunca había deseado permanecer al lado de nada ni de nadie, como ahora. Por fin sentía que pertenecía a algo. Entonces un impulso repentino la volvió a la realidad junto a todo el peso de la responsabilidad, el deber, el honor y todo lo que implica hacer lo correcto. Intento zafarse, forcejeo, pero no tuvo éxito.

-olvídalo…-susurró al oído de la shinigami- no te voy a dejar escapar…otra vez. Actúo por impulso e instinto y si te dejo ir algo me dice que no volverás

La joven se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, Ichigo no dejaría que se marchara y sabía que eso era muy difícil de combatir, no solo por él sino que también por su propios deseos, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar con los dos frentes, o más bien no quería, luchar con ambos frentes.

-entonces…no tengo escapatoria-dijo al oído del chico, quien oyó como una sonrisa se formaba en la pequeña cara de la pelinegra.

Sufrir, caer y no saber qué era lo que necesitaban. Peleando contra la corriente de sus propios deseos, que se ocultaban tras la triste tela de la responsabilidad, lo convencional y lo racional. Era a ella y solo a ella a quien necesitaba, por su parte la muchacha, que no comprendía el nudo que se ataba a su estómago sin dejarla vivir tranquila, por fin se desataba y le gritaba que no volviera a separarse de él.

-eres mi otra mitad…-dijo de forma casi inaudible, rompiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-así es mi naranjita-dijo divertida burlándose claramente de su compañero

-enana del demonio-dijo mientras tocaba toda la columna vertebral de la shinigami, vengándose por las palabras que había mencionado, mientras ella se retorcía en sus brazos.

-zanahoria-contraatacó, tirando los pequeños cabellos detrás de la nuca del muchacho

-maldita…-dijo con dolor, y sobándose la parte afectada, mientras ella se salía de su agarre y se iba al fondo, al otro extremo de la habitación.

-fresita-dijo desde su rincón.

-¡póquet!-le grito persiguiéndola, mientras ella corría alrededor del cuarto sin darle la oportunidad de atraparla.

-¡desteñido!- siguiendo en un segundo, y en un tercero y en un cuarto round de ofensa hasta el amanecer. Así eran ellos, así se entendían, así se querían, se anhelaban y amaban.

Ufff…. Que les puedo decir, a mi me pareció con mucha miel. Debí sacarle un poco pero…no sé, a veces se me salen los ataques romanticones.

Cualquier consulta o sugerencia pueden dejar su comentario.

Nos leemos pronto.

Claw-13


End file.
